If You're Not The One
by star of david
Summary: This is a songfic on how Draco thinks of having Hermione as his own. Please read and review.


**If You're Not the One**  
written by: star of david  
started on: 03282003  
finished on: 03302003

**SUMMARY:** This is a songfic on how Draco thinks of having Hermione as his own.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I found this fic while I was fixing my room, so you can see that this is almost a year old already. I only posted it now because I just found it recently. I know the song is quite old already, but still, hope you enjoy it. :D I'd also like to apologize for grammatical and lyrics errors you will find here. Please correct me if ever. And please do review! It's been a long time since I wrote fics, and I guess I can say I'm just warming up a bit.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in this fic for they belong to the genius that is JKRowling. I also do not own the song for it's by Daniel Bedingfield. All I take pride in is the plot of this fic. Enjoy. ;D

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_10:30pm  
Her hair...it's so shiny. And her eyes..._

"Draco?" Hermione Granger waved her hand in front of Draco Malfoy's face. "You're not listening to me again, are you?" She raised her right eyebrow and looked questioningly at Draco. They were seated in front of the fireplace in the living room connecting the Head Girl's room to the Head Boy's. Hermione was tutoring Draco on Muggle Studies.

"Uh...sorry...I'm really tired, that's all," replied Draco. _How the bloody hell does she do it?_

"OK...so...do you want to stop now?" asked Hermione, her expression softening.

"Oh no!" Draco replied too suddenly. "I mean...um...I'm fine. We can continue." _I sure wouldn't want it to end. ending would mean going to bed -- without you._

_On the other hand, going to bed is fine -- at least I can dream about you. Not like now, when I have to torture myself longing for you when I know you will always loathe me for the Malfoy that I am._

_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

"Draco, I think we should call it a night," said Hermione after around fifteen minutes, closing her book. "I think you're really tired already, and I have to admit, so am I." She stood up and kissed Draco's cheek softly. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night," Draco replied softly. "Sweet dreams."

Hermione smiled. "I wish the same to you," she said as she closed the door behind her.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Draco got up, extinguished the fire in the fireplace, and entered his room. He jumped into his pajamas and laid himself down on his four-poster.

"You bloody idiot," he chided himself. "You just went and let her kiss you. You didn't even tell her!"

_But how **can** I?_ replied a voice inside his head.

_If I don't need you then why I am I crying on bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

"Get over it, Malfoy" he told himself. "You two are worlds apart. Get over Granger, and get some shut-eye!"

_I don't know why you're so far way  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life_

_12:30am_  
_I've been lying here on this bloody bed for two whole hours, and the Sandman hasn't even bothered to put me to sleep!_ thought Draco.

_Bloody hell! I'm really in over my head! The Sandman, really now!_

Draco sat up on his bed. He pictured Hermione sleeping quietly beside, her brown hair fanned out away from her face.

Draco got up. He had to see her.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Draco entered Hermione's room quietly. He tiptoed towards her bed where she was sleeping peacefully. Then, after a minute's hesitation, he kissed her forehead, then her lips.

"I love you, Hermione."

_Coz I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
Coz I love you whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side_

To Drac's surprise, Hermione said, "I love you too, Draco," eyes still closed, smiling.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** OK, so I know this is **not** my best fic either. But still please do review. Ciao!


End file.
